<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neapolitan by Onyx_Stag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692132">Neapolitan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Stag/pseuds/Onyx_Stag'>Onyx_Stag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Animal Instincts, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Demon Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, OT3, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Shower Sex, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Stag/pseuds/Onyx_Stag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"N-now, Tom." Marco started, trying to sit up with Star still perched on his lap.</p>
<p>Tom stomped over to the bed, grabbed Marco's ankles and yanked both of them down to the edge of the bed, Marco's legs dangling off. </p>
<p>"You guys couldn't just fucking wait for me this one time?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neapolitan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at like 4 in there morning and it's been A WHILE. Hopefully it's any good. And just to clarify, yes Tom has both a dick and vagina. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star moaned softly, clutching the sheets that had been pushed up to her chest. Marco was busy mouthing at her clit with his lips and tongue, a hint of stubble leaving a delicious burn behind as his chin dipped against her entrance. </p>
<p>Somehow she felt even more exposed with only her bottom half out in the open than she would've been if completely naked. She was also very aware that Tom would be home soon and he wouldn't be too thrilled about them starting the night without him. </p>
<p>The anticipation had her more wired than usual and her legs were already taking on a tremor. A sure sign of no return. </p>
<p>Marco knew this and worked at her faster, swiping his tongue sloppily across her clit and dipping down across her labia and back up, purposefully avoiding her entrance. </p>
<p>Star keened, whimpering through clenched teeth as her inner walls pulsed and ached. She was so close to cumming. Her cervix was dropping and tingling sensations were coursing up and down her legs, making them tremble further. </p>
<p>"M-Marco, hah, please... don't t-tease me."</p>
<p>Marco growled against her before coming up for air with a lewd, wet pop. Thin strings of her slick stretching with his mouth. </p>
<p>Panting, he licked the dips of her hips. "But it's just so much fun, Star. Look how drenched you are. Don't tell me you don't appreciate me dragging this out. It's so worth it in the end."</p>
<p>He went back to sucking on her clit, swallowing her juices like he couldn't live without it. </p>
<p>Star gasped, the pleasure and build of her arousal taking on a slightly painful side as she wanted, needed, to cum. Her clit was swollen and red and desperate for relief. She just needed that extra pressure inside. Something to clench on. </p>
<p>Marco took both thumbs and massaged up and down along her plush, outer lips, teasing pressure inside from stimulating externally. When he got closer to her entrance Star would pant and whine desperately. </p>
<p>Star had her legs spread wide, toes clenched and was staring at Marco, pleading. </p>
<p>He dared swipe a thumb across her sopping entrance and Star rocked desperately into the hand, effectively grinding on Marco's face. </p>
<p>"So impatient." Marco said, little scorn in his tone. He was staring up at Star, taking in her blushed appearance, sweat on her brow and tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>He rested his heavy right arm across her hips and slipped two large fingers deep inside.</p>
<p>Star's moan ebbed into a sob as she finally got the pressure and light stretch of Marco's fingers. Her core burned and pulsed with near orgasmic bliss but she wasn't quite there yet as Marco had stopped stimulating her clit.</p>
<p>Marco smirked up at her pouting face. </p>
<p>"What's the matter, princess? Isn't this what you were so desperate for?" Marco made tiny tapping motions with his fingertips. </p>
<p>Star whimpered, fidgeting her hips. </p>
<p>"Marco you're s-so mean." </p>
<p>"Mean? I guess I should stop then." Marco started to pull away, to which Star yelped, reaching down to grab his wrist in a surprisingly tight grip.</p>
<p>"Dontch you DARE, Marco Diaz!" Star slurred.</p>
<p>Marco got up onto his knees, keeping his left two fingers inside and started pressing up against her walls, watching her face as her eyes went out of focus and the tremble returned to her legs. </p>
<p>"Ohh, Marco please. I'm so close. P-please touch m'clit, too."</p>
<p>"But Tom isn't here, yet. You know how he gets about being left out."</p>
<p>Star let out an angry sob, hitting the bed with her fists before reaching down to stimulate herself. </p>
<p>"Ah-uh!" Marco caught her wrist before she could touch herself, to which Star huffed in annoyance and reached with her other hand. </p>
<p>Marco had to pull out his fingers but he caught her other wrist, too. He pinned them by her head, slotting his hips between her legs. </p>
<p>Star looked like she was about to have a genuine hissy fit. Tears spilling over and clenching her mouth tightly shut to avoid snapping at him. </p>
<p>"Naughty princesses don't get rewards." Marco tsked, using the sheet to encase her wrists and hands tightly in an intricate fold and knot, then using the remaining sheet to wrap around her chest, effectively pinning her arms. </p>
<p>The only downside to this success was now he wouldn't be able to see or touch her perky breasts. Well, sacrifices were sometimes necessary in order to spoil a princess. </p>
<p>"Marco Diaz I swear to fucking-!"</p>
<p>She gasped, eyes flying open in shock as Marco had lined up and sunk to the hilt in one smooth, strong push. </p>
<p>The tremble returned with full force and spread across her body, eyes rolling and anger melted away. </p>
<p>Marco huffed a laugh, scooping each leg in an arm before starting a steady, heavy rhythm of thrusts, the head of his dick kissing her cervix. </p>
<p>Star immediately starting panting, which turned into moans. Her moans evolved into cries before screaming behind clenched lips, curling in on herself as her orgasm plowed through her core. </p>
<p>Marco groaned, struggling to maintain the consistent thrusts through Star's intense contractions. </p>
<p>Star was loudly panting and gasping as her orgasm continued, Marco's thrusts extending it longer than typical. She felt like she was hyperventilating as a second orgasm suddenly built just as quickly. </p>
<p>Star's muscles gave out and she flopped back, still gasping as the second contractions worked through her core, milking Marco's cock aggressively. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Star." Marco growled, sweat dripping down his temples. </p>
<p>Star's contractions ebbed away and Marco paused, adjusting Star's legs with her ankles over his shoulders. He slid a couple pillows underneath her hips to change the angle and began his thrusts again. </p>
<p>This time his cock was pushing up into Star's gspot and bladder directly.</p>
<p>Star yelped, toes clenching as the concerning tingle zipped through her legs and settled in her clitoris. It pulsed with the need to pee and Star clenched, fighting the sensations. </p>
<p>"Come on Star, one more time. Cum for me." </p>
<p>"W-wait, Marco, I need to-" </p>
<p>Marco reached down with one hand, finding her clitoris and rubbing with purpose. </p>
<p>Star screamed, once again thrown into an orgasm, her legs shook uncontrollably as she squirted with intense power, pushing Marco out and spraying his lap with a sticky mixture of her slick and clear pee. </p>
<p>Marco groaned guttural, pushing himself back inside Star and starting up a harsh, fast rhythm. He was hardly pulling out, fucking like a rabbit, chasing his orgasm. </p>
<p>"Ohh fuck! Ohh fuck, Star! Sh-iiiiit!" Marco dived to wrap Star in his arms in a near death grip, humping desperately and as deep as he could. </p>
<p>His orgasm ripped through him, powerful convulsions making both he and Star moan as he poured his seed deep inside, painting her cervix with it. </p>
<p>Marco let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, going nearly limp as the waves ebbed away. </p>
<p>After a moment of catching their breath, Marco released Star from the makeshift bed sheet cuffs and rolled over onto his back so she was resting on top. </p>
<p>Only a moment into their post orgasm bliss, the bedroom door burst open, nearly flying off the hinges, slamming with a loud BANG and CRUNCH of the wall behind it. </p>
<p>Marco and Star both yelled and jumped in fright. In walked a very irritated, horny Tom. He had clearly shed his clothes as he walked through the home as he was down to his unbuttoned shirt and jeans. </p>
<p>His eyes were glowing and he spotted the couple on the bed. </p>
<p>"N-now, Tom." Marco started, trying to sit up with Star still perched on his lap.</p>
<p>Tom stomped over to the bed, grabbed Marco's ankles and yanked both of them down to the edge of the bed, Marco's legs dangling off. </p>
<p>"You guys couldn't just fucking wait for me this one time?" Tom snarled as he aggressively unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them down to mid thigh. </p>
<p>"If you want dick that badly then you must not be satisfied, Star." Tom spat, yanking Star up onto her knees, effectively pulling her off of Marco with a loud, unattractive squelch. Marco's load barely had time to start dripping before Tom slammed his cock inside. The bed had her at perfect height for him. </p>
<p>Star yelled from the burning overstimulation as Tom's dick was a different sensation. It wasn't quite as long as Marco's, but it was thicker, abnormally hot and ridged. It made very audible squishing and grinding sounds as the ridges of his cock would catch and drag on her walls. </p>
<p>Marco could only stare as Star was fucked within an inch of her life. She was hardly holding herself up, head drooping as she was overwhelmed. Her hair was hiding her face, tickling Marco's thighs. </p>
<p>She sobbed as Tom was vicious in his fucking. Marco's copious amount cum was frothing around Tom's dick, dripping in bubbly rivulets down both he and Star's thighs. </p>
<p>Tom snarled, teeth bared as his orgasm came quickly. He roared, pounding through the contractions. His belt buckle clinking with the motions.</p>
<p>More heavy, sticky globs of cum bubbled and spilled. It was an odd milky, light plum color because, ya know, demon. </p>
<p>"T-Tom, s-slow down." Star hiccuped. </p>
<p>Tom growled, hoisting her off the bed and onto her feet, remaining inside. He cupped one small breast in his clawed hands, sliding the other hand down between her legs as he continued pounding. </p>
<p>Star was on her tip toes, wrapping an arm behind Tom's neck to try and hold herself up, sobbing once again at the dual sensations. </p>
<p>Tom wrapped his mouth around Star's neck, sucking and biting her tender skin, licking open mouthed, panting and grunting with the effort. </p>
<p>Marco was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking himself loosely as he watched, mesmerized. </p>
<p>Star was flying to the edge of another orgasm and as Tom pulled her in for a kiss, she cried into his mouth as she came. </p>
<p>Tom halted his thrusts, rolling and grinding deep as he rubbed her clitoris. </p>
<p>As her contractions faded he took a firm grip on her hips, pulling away from the kiss and continued his thrusts, panting with exertion and determination. </p>
<p>Star was dangerously close to falling. </p>
<p>She was reduced to giving out little "uh-uh-uh"s from each punch of Tom's hips. </p>
<p>Marco stepped up to them, reaching out to hold her. Star grasped onto his forearms to steady herself, panting and drooling. </p>
<p>Marco pulled her hair to the side and hugged her, effectively holding her up for Tom. He widened his stance, bracing into Tom's thrusts and acting as a wall, making Star moan even louder and Tom was able to pound even deeper. </p>
<p>"Does it feel good, Star?" Marco cooed. </p>
<p>Star couldn't answer, trying to nod her head just threw her more off balance. </p>
<p>"Do you want to cum again?" </p>
<p>Star nodded again, her face taking on a completely different look. Like she was addicted to orgasms now. </p>
<p>"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Was all she could manage to say. </p>
<p>Tom growled, adjusting his grip to her waist and pulling her back to meet his thrusts. </p>
<p>"You can do it, Star. Cum. Cum for Tom." </p>
<p>Star's eyes rolled, tongue lolling and knees buckling as she came. </p>
<p>Tom slammed inside, stilling except for the involuntary humping through his own orgasm. A steady, muffled <em>drip drip drip</em> sound was heard as Tom's own untouched pussy squirted a little bit, spotting into his jeans.</p>
<p>"Woah." Marco gaped. Then he had to catch both of them as Tom's balance wavered. </p>
<p>"Back to the bed." Marco said, guiding the two back to the softness of the sheets. </p>
<p>Tom collapsed onto his side, kicking off his jeans, sweaty and breathing hard. His features were back to normal, eyes no longer glowing, half-lidded and a deep red blush across his face and chest. He looked more like the one who had been ravaged. Hair plastered to his forehead, hiding his third eye, slick soaking his thighs from his throbbing pussy. </p>
<p>Star was limp and dazed with a stupid grin on her face. </p>
<p>Marco opened the bedside drawer to grab three water bottles, tossing one each to the other two. </p>
<p>"Drink up."</p>
<p>Tom's hands shook as he uncapped it, but he managed to drink. The water seemed to wake him up rather quickly as he downed more than half of it in one go. </p>
<p>He let out a satisfied sigh like a cheesy soda commercial, running a hand through his sweaty hair and tossing the shirt he still had on.</p>
<p>"Wooh. Needed that." Tom flopped back onto the sheets. </p>
<p>Marco had to pull Star up into a sitting position and coax her to take a few sips. After a minute she seemed to become cognizant again, taking the bottle from Marco and downing the rest of it quickly.</p>
<p>"Easy, you'll make yourself sick." Marco said, taking the empty bottle from her. </p>
<p>"I'm fine." Star said, trying to lean back casually until her arms gave out.</p>
<p>She laughed, exhausted. "I think I need a minute." </p>
<p>"Well I don't." Tom said, refreshed and back to full energy. "Marco. Come suck me."</p>
<p>Marco looked to Tom, who was sprawled across the foot of the bed, one foot up as he casually stroked his still hard cock and dipped his fingers into his wet pussy below. </p>
<p>Marco's mouth watered. He loved all of Tom's sexual personalities, but bossy bottom was his favorite. </p>
<p>Marco wasted no time in squatting on the floor, lifting Tom's legs and attacking his hot pussy with his mouth. </p>
<p>Tom moaned, closing his eyes as he was enveloped in the soothing heat of Marco's mouth. </p>
<p>He felt Marco slip three of his own fingers inside. Marco knew better than to tease Tom to the extent that he would Star. </p>
<p>Tom sighed at the familiar stretch of Marco's fingers, rocking his hips ever so slightly. </p>
<p>Marco pulled back and rose to take Tom's sopping cock into his throat. Tom tasted like himself and Star.</p>
<p>Marco hummed around Tom's length, bobbing his head quickly down and slowly back up.</p>
<p>Marco knew how to make Tom cum separately from each sex. He wrung several deep, internal orgasms from the demon, fingers squeezing in a tight ring around the base of Tom's cock as he fucked his pussy with his fingers. Tom's cock pulsed and flexed with each internal orgasm, spitting pearls of vaguely pink precum. </p>
<p>Neither of them were sure how long it had been but soon they were interrupted by Star's raspy voice. </p>
<p>"What was that?" Marco asked. </p>
<p>They turned to look at her. She had four fingers stuffed in her pussy. </p>
<p>"I want both of you." She mewled. </p>
<p>Tom and Marco looked back at each other. It had been a really long time since they'd attempted double penetration. The last time they'd attempted Star couldn't handle it and they'd had to stop altogether. </p>
<p>Would they be willing to risk it again? </p>
<p>"Please, boys. I'm so empty. Want both of you." Star held out her arms as if for a hug. </p>
<p>Marco couldn't resist. He scooped Star up in his arms, rolling onto his back again and encouraging her to straddle him. </p>
<p>Star easily lined up and slid down onto Marco's throbbing length. </p>
<p>Tom knee-walked up to the pair, gently pushing Star to lay down on Marco's chest. He bent down to lap at her other hole, teasing the tight pink pucker. </p>
<p>Star squirmed. "No. Not there."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Tom pulled away, puzzled. </p>
<p>Star reached back with both hands to spread her pussy lips wide, flashing the stretch Marco had on her. </p>
<p>Tom paused. So did Marco. They'd never tried this before, either. </p>
<p>Star whimpered impatiently, wiggling her hips. </p>
<p>"You <em>have</em> to tell me if it hurts." Tom said, sternly, getting up on his knees to aim. </p>
<p>Marco and he were so close in length and width, he didn't understand how Star could even try to attempt this. So he was shocked when the tip of his cock slid in with some maneuvering. </p>
<p>Both Tom and Marco gasped. It instantly made Star impossibly tight. </p>
<p>Star keened in pleasure, legs shivering. </p>
<p>Tom couldn't hold back and sunk slowly but firmly deep until his pussy, where normally a pair of balls would be, rested on Marco's balls. They were drawn tight and fit to burst. </p>
<p>All three cried out. Thrusting wasn't really an option. The two boys began humping desperately, somehow in rhythm with each other. Within a minute Star was drooling and near hyperventilation.</p>
<p>"Oooohhhh I'm gonna cum, boys! I'm gonna cum!" Star yelled. </p>
<p>"Me, too! Fuck!" Marco rasped.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Tom snarled.</p>
<p>Simultaneously all three of them froze, orgasms ripping through their limbs. </p>
<p>Marco pressed upwards, balls flexing to kiss Tom's pussy lips as he poured everything he had. </p>
<p>Tom had Star pinned, hips pressed impossibly close as his knot swelled quickly, trapping both he and Marco inside. </p>
<p>All three of them screamed from the pressure. Tom squirted again, showering Marco's sac and thighs in his hot spray. His cum was so hot it made Marco's feel cool in comparison; the differing temperatures making both Marco and Star shake all over. </p>
<p>It felt like time stopped as they all caught their breaths. Ears ringing in the after glow. </p>
<p>Tom heard Star speak as if from under water. </p>
<p>"Huh?" He said, drunkenly. </p>
<p>"Yer squish'n m'." Star said, muffled with her face squished between the two boys chests. </p>
<p>"Oh!" Tom sat up gingerly. He was still locked solidly inside and they all knew it would be at least twenty minutes before his knot would deflate. </p>
<p>He laid on his back, butt cheeks to butt cheeks with Marco. </p>
<p>Star whimpered as she sat up, pulling her legs up into a squatting position to better handle the insane stretch of these two boys. </p>
<p>Marco hissed, fingers digging into Tom's legs that had to be overlapping his. </p>
<p>"Ooh, we did it, guys." Star smiled weakly. </p>
<p>The praise made Marco pulse, both stimulating Star and Tom as his cock flexed and balls drew up against Tom's pussy. </p>
<p>Tom winced but also pulsed in response, thus making Star clench around the both of them.</p>
<p>"H-Hey, now." Star's voice faltered at the domino effect. "Don't be doing that."</p>
<p>Tom growled, his knot pulsing with his heartbeat, a steady rhythm massaging both Star and Marco. </p>
<p>Marco panted, teeth clenched as his balls continued to draw up in pleasurable beats. "I can't help it, Star." </p>
<p>Star leaned back slightly and looked down at her stomach, a very clear bulge there from the mix of the two boys and their plugged cum. </p>
<p>"You two have me so full. I can feel it all. Right here." She pressed tenderly with her fingers just below her belly button. </p>
<p>Both Tom and Marco tensed up and Star shivered at feeling both their heartbeats kick up a notch inside her. </p>
<p>Oh she just might cum again from this. Her core burned with the tingling hint. </p>
<p>She dared rock her hips ever so slightly, making Tom hiss and Marco curse. </p>
<p>"Star! Don't. Move." Tom grabbed her hips to still her. "Don't make this go any longer than necessary."</p>
<p>Star turned to look over her shoulder at him, looking sex stupid again. </p>
<p>"B-But it just feels so good. Ive never been so full before."</p>
<p>Tom swore his heart skipped a beat and his knot flared viciously again, an orgasm ripping through him. He was shooting dry now, but the pleasure was just as intense. </p>
<p>"Fffuck, Tom!" Marco was forced into another orgasm as well, spitting feeble amount of cum inside. </p>
<p>Tom's cock was stimulating her ass from how tight it was while Marco's was ballooning her gspot, both boy's cock heads pushing against and around her cervix. </p>
<p>Star cried out, curling in on herself again as she came. A tiny dribble of pee was forced out of her to pool in Marco's navel. </p>
<p>Tom had enough. He felt like his dick was being strangled. He grabbed Star by the shoulders and pulled her flat to his chest. </p>
<p>Marco lost all the air in his lungs as Star was unceremoniously wrenched off of him. </p>
<p>Star screamed as her body let go, a torrent of cum spewing out from her. </p>
<p>Despite the pain Tom was in he couldn't help but fathom the fact that Star was loose and gaping around his still fully inflated knot as he test rolled his hips. </p>
<p>Normally his instincts would never allow him to pull out, fully knotted, but his cock was tender and he just wanted to nurse it at this point. </p>
<p>All three of them were sore. Marco was sure his swollen, purple dick was bruised. </p>
<p>Tom was cradling his knot gently.</p>
<p>Star was cupping herself with both hands to dull the stretch, trying to come to terms with the sudden emptiness she felt. </p>
<p>Marco looked at the mess they had made. The sheets were done for. He was glad they had decided to place a protective cover on the mattress. </p>
<p>After a while he managed to coax the other two up and make it into their shower to clean up. </p>
<p>Marco let them wash up while he rid the bed of the soiled sheets and dressed the bed with fresh ones and lit a couple candles to rid the room of the smell of sex. </p>
<p>When he went into the bathroom to join them he found Tom thrusting weakly between Star's thighs, cock appearing disappearing between her soapy legs. He had his face resting on her shoulder, eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. </p>
<p>Marco sighed. "Can't you two give it a rest?"</p>
<p>Star patted Tom's arm wrapped around her pitifully. "His knot won't go down." </p>
<p>"Fine. I'll help." Marco joined them, standing behind Tom. He wasn't sure if he could get hard again but he would do his best. He crouched down behind Tom, spreading the demon's ass cheeks apart to stare at the throbbing pussy and pink asshole. </p>
<p>He delved in, aiming his tongue for the pucker while slipping three fingers inside Tom's pussy.</p>
<p>Tom gasped, rocking back into Marco's touch and appreciating the same stubble burn that Star received. </p>
<p>Star turned around so she could get a real look at Tom's face, wanting to watch him fall apart. </p>
<p>From here she could also take him in her hand, squeezing and massaging the knot that refused to go down. </p>
<p>Tom was moaning at the attention he recieved on both ends. He jumped as Marco's tongue dipped passed his rim and Star took a pierced nipple into her mouth. </p>
<p>"<em>Hohhhh</em>, St-Star... Marco..." Tom was getting close faster than he thought. When Star filled her hand with soap and stroked with purpose he was left gasping and clinging to them both. </p>
<p>Just as he was about to cum Marco surprised him by pulling away and standing up. </p>
<p>He didn't have time to protest as Marco slid his thick cock into his pussy along with two strong fingers into his ass. </p>
<p>Marco didn't thrust but rubbed at Tom's prostate with his fingers.</p>
<p>Tom lost it. His voice echoed and amplified in the bathroom as he threw his head back with a cry, leaning into Marco's arms. </p>
<p>His pussy clamped down around Marco, dripping with juices as he painted Star's hand and torso in watery cum that was quickly washed away by the shower. </p>
<p>A minute later and he was nearly limp. Breathing heavily in Star's chest as he waited for the room to stop spinning. </p>
<p>His knot finally deflated, sore and tired as it slowly fitted back into shape with his softening dick. </p>
<p>Marco gingerly pulled out, letting himself go soft with relief. </p>
<p>"Can we get cleaned up now? The water's getting cold." Marco sighed. </p>
<p>"Yes, you spoil sport." Star said, kissing him gently with Tom sandwiched between them. </p>
<p>After their shower they clumsily dried themselves off as best as possible, then made their way to the clean bed. </p>
<p>Tom and Star sighed in bliss in the fresh sheets and scent of the candles burning. </p>
<p>They both spooned up close to Marco and the trio fell into deep, comfortable sleep, content and safe in each other's embrace. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>